The room of Kisses
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Caminó despacio y en silencio, no podía darse el lujo de que la atraparan los maestros, debía llegar primero que todo al cuarto que llamaban "The room of kisses" se sonrojó al pensar que citó al chico que le gusta a esa habitación.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: The room of Kisses - La habitación de los besos.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance**

* * *

**AU. Crack.**

**- Voces.**

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Una loca idea que surgió en mi cabeza al leer un Oneshot de manga. Disfrútenla.**

* * *

**The room of kisses**

- ¡Tú puedes Hinata! - Animó Ino a su lado, sonrió asintiendo levemente.

- Cuando entre a la habitación él te estará esperando allí, ten cuidado de que los encuentren, es mejor que no enciendan las bombillas. - Asintió de nuevo esta vez escuchando lo que decía Karin.

- Buena suerte. - Susurró Sakura dándole la espalda. - Espero... espero puedas confesarte a Naruto. - Dicho esto comenzó a alejarse.

Sintió su corazón agitarse. Sakura... ella... ¿Por qué se comportaba así?, ¿No se supone que ama a Sasuke?, ¿Por qué no puede alegrarse como sus otras amigas?

Suspiró. No quería conocer las respuestas de aquellas preguntas.

- No le pongas atención, es que Sasuke al parecer le dijo que no tenía interés en ella. - Asintió desanimada viendo de nuevo en dirección al cuarto de las chicas.

- Te esperaremos en la habitación. - Asintió levemente, Karin le sonrió. - Ataca con todo a mi primo. - Se sonrojó. ¿Atacarlo?

- Bésalo Hinata-chan, un beso puede ser la mejor confesión a veces. - ¿Besarlo?, ahora moriría de vergüenza.

- Y-Yo...

- ¡Vete de una vez! - Mando Karin mientras jalaba a Ino hacia el cuarto que compartirían ese fin de semana.

Asintió girando para cambiar su ruta al pasillo, exactamente al lugar dónde citó a Naruto, su compañero de clases y amor platónico. Caminó despacio y en silencio, no podía darse el lujo de que la atraparan los maestros, debía llegar primero que todo al cuarto que llamaban **"The room of kisses" **se sonrojó al pensar que citó al chico que le gusta a esa habitación.

Bueno, ella no lo citó, fue Karin la prima de él quien citó a su amado rubio a la habitación porque alguien quería hablar con él. Sí, ese alguien es ella.

¿Cómo había aceptado algo como esto?, ¿Ella?, ¿En un cuarto oscuro con un hombre?, respiró profundo sintiendo deseos de salir huyendo.

Al girar en el pasillo lo vio, esa habitación que siempre quedaba desocupada, la utilizaban los futuros novios puesto que decían que era de buena suerte. Sí, un poco tonto pero ella deseaba suerte, quería que Naruto la aceptara.

Antes de cruzar el pasillo se dispuso a ver en todas las direcciones, lo menos que quería era ser atrapada. Sonrió pegando una pequeña carrera hasta entrar en la habitación, luego, cerró sabiendo que estaba sola puesto que se había adelantado, quería esperarlo.

Escuchó pasos apresurados y luego la voz de un maestro. Se tensó creyendo que la descubrirían.

Luego, alguien entró cerrando rápidamente, escuchó las voces de unos maestros afuera y la respiración agitada de su acompañante. ¡Era él!, seguramente al venir casi lo atrapan.

Sonrió. _Naruto-kun... ¿Querías verme?_, se acercó lentamente hasta él, colocó ambas manos en el fornido pecho del joven.

Éste se tensó. _¿Una acosadora? _

Ambos sintieron la respiración del otro, cerca, muy cerca. - Te quiero... - Susurró Hinata acortando las distancias entre ambos, lo besó sintiendo que la oscuridad le daba fuerzas para no desmayarse. Sus labios se encontraban plantados sobre los del chico, este la tomó de los hombros en un intento por separarla pero ella no lo dejó, ¿Por qué separarse ahora que podía estar cerca de él?, solo un poco más...

Su deseo se cumplió. Sintió como el chico rodeaba su cintura mientras separaba levemente los labios haciendo succión a los suyos. Se sonrojó tratando de mantenerse consciente, el chico movía sus labios, cálidos, deliciosos.

¿Éste era el sabor de Naruto?, su piel era suave, mucho más de lo que creía.

Sus labios eran cálidos, más que su sonrisa.

Se separaron poco a poco sintiendo como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, ese beso... fue maravilloso.

Sonrió pegando su rostro al pecho del chico, este no hizo nada, solo se quedaron allí, en silencio.

-** ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?! **- Escucharon gritos afuera. El chico se tensó.

- **¡No lo sé-ttebayo! **- Ahora quien se tensaba era ella.

Esa voz era de Naruto. Estaba segura.

Entonces... ¿Quién carajos era su acompañante?

- ¿Qué... - El chico la calló, sus labios eran la mejor forma de silenciarla.

- No digas nada... nos encontrarán, Hyuuga. - Se tensó por completo. ¿Hyuuga?, ¡¿Hyuuga?!, ¡Solo había una persona que le decía así!

- U-Uchiha-san... - Susurró pasmada.

- Hmp. - Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué había hecho? - ¿Quién creías que era?, ¿Naruto? - El silencio otorga.

Era cierto, ella no se esperaba que fuera él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Molesto, ofendido.

- Vaya error el que cometiste, ¿No? - Sonrió burlesco. - Besar al mejor amigo del chico que te gusta... vaya, vaya. - Nada, ella no decía nada. - Sólo eres una niñata. - Gruñó cruzando los brazos. Ella se alejó de él.

- ¿Sa-Sabía quién era? - Él sonrió. - ¿Sa-Sabía que me gusta Naruto-kun? - Nada, él tampoco dijo nada.

- Me acabo de enterar.

- U-Uchiha-san... ¿P-Por qué? - Estaba a punto de soltar el llanto si no fuera porque el Uchiha cubrió sus labios.

- Silencio. - Demandó siendo obedecido al instante.

- **¿Qué haces aquí? - **Esa voz...

- **Hinata-chan quería hablar conmigo, ¿Y tú? - **Ellos eran...

**- Sólo quería espiar un poco, ya sabes, sobre lo que te dirá Hinata. - **Sakura...

**- ¿Sabes dónde está?, tampoco sé dónde está el teme. - **Naruto...

- **Es extraño, Hinata vino en esta dirección, debería estar por aquí. **

**- ¿Por qué estás interesada en lo que me dirá Hinata-chan?**

**- Es mi amiga. Quiero estar ahí no importa si es feliz o si está triste. - **Sonrió agradecida. Sakura no había cambiado con ella.

**- No entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere decirme? - **Ambos morenos se dieron un golpe mental. Naruto podía ser importante para ambos pero aun así era tan tonto.

Sakura suspiró.

**- Ella te quiere Naruto, es por ello que debes aceptarla, te lo pido. - **Se tensó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sakura?

**- Pero... yo... Te quiero a ti Sakura-chan, además... el Teme... **

**- Lo sé. - **Cortó la Haruno. ¿Saber qué? - **Sé que a Sasuke le interesa Hinata. - **Abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo como su acompañante se tensaba.

_Los mataré. _Pesó molesto.

**- ¿Eso te parece bien?, ¿Que Sasuke la quiera? - **Sakura asintió.

**- Sasuke es mi amigo Naruto, puede que aún me guste, ¿A quién no le gusta?, ese idiota es demasiado apuesto. **- El ceño del moreno se frunció. ¿Idiota?

**- Pero... Yo no puedo querer a otra persona que no seas tú Sakura-chan. - **Bajó la mirada cabizbaja, ¿A esto se le llamaba ser rechazado sin serlo?, ya sabía su respuesta.

**- Naruto... yo... No puedo hacer esto. **- Silencio. - **¿Qué haces?, Naruto... nos verán... - **Silencio, solo el sonido de sus respiraciones. - **¡No!, ¡N-No me beses!**

**- Sakura-chan... Dímelo, ¿Te repugno?, ¿Me odias?, ¿Me detestas?, si lo haces... prometo que te dejaré en paz pero si no es así yo...**

**- Naruto, por favor... No quiero dañar mi amistad con Hinata... No quiero.**

Su ceño se frunció. ¿Sakura quería a Naruto?, ¿Era por ello que se comportaba extraño?

Se separó de su acompañante, caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó él.

- Lo que mi orgullo pide que haga. - Susurró. Abrió la puerta de un solo jalón, salió encontrando a ambos chicos, él cabizbajo y ella al borde de las lágrimas. - Yo no quiero que me quieran por caridad. - Soltó molesta viendo como ambos chicas le miraban sorprendidos. - ¡Quiero mi propia felicidad!

- Hinata. - Susurró Sakura viéndola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - Yo... nosotros no...

- ¿Lo quieres? - Preguntó. - ¿Quieres a Naruto-kun? - Sakura bajó la mirada. - Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento. - Suspiró. - Naruto-kun. - El aludido la miró. - Yo...

- Eres cosa del pasado dobe. - Soltó Sasuke burlón abrazando a la chica por los hombros. - Sakura. - La aludida le miró. Sonrió. - Hinata es mi novia. - Los tres le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Son novios? - Preguntaron la Haruno y el Uzumaki a la vez.

- ¿Lo somos? - Preguntó Hinata en un susurro no sabiendo qué carajos pasa por la cabeza del Uchiha.

- Sí, lo somos. - Respondió. - Ahora... ¿Dónde nos quedamos?, ah, ven... estábamos a mitad de un apasionado beso. - La tomó de la mano jalándola de nuevo hacia la habitación oscura, dejando a los otros dos chicos con caras de ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- Ellos... - Susurró Naruto.

- Fingieron. - Susurró Sakura con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso no era ella quién quería que Hinata se quedara con Naruto?, estúpido Sasuke, ¿Acaso nunca le enseñaron a no entrometerse?, aunque bueno ella diferente. Suspiró. - Vamos Naruto, esos dos tiene mucho de qué hablar.

Naruto asintió.

- ¿Puedo tomarte de la mano? - Preguntó avergonzado. Sakura sonrió.

- Solo por esta vez. - El chico sonrió como si no hubiera mañana entrelazando sus dedos con los de la peli rosa.

Ese par tenía que arreglar muchas cosas, además, el que salieran de la conocida **"The room of kisses" **daba mucho en que pensar.

- Se fueron. - Susurró Sasuke. Hinata guardó silencio.

- Uchiha-san... Gracias. - Susurró, ya no tenía ganas de sollozar como una niña pequeña. No. Ahora estaba más que confundida.

¿Enserio eran novios?

Su corazón latía acelerado, ¿Eso era bueno?, ni con Naruto se había sentido así.

- Hmp.

- ¿So-Somos novios? - Preguntó no pudiendo sacarse la pregunta de la cabeza.

- Sí. - Soltó él. - ¿Acaso creíste que era por ayudarte?, no seas tonta. - Hinata sonrió. ¿Lo eran?

- M-Me ayudaste. - Susurró pegándose al pecho del chico. Éste se tensó. - Gracias.

- Hmp. - Bufó. - Ya que estamos aquí... ¿Quieres hacer algo? - Preguntó divertido.

Ella se separó como un resorte.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?!, ¡N-No podemos hacer eso! - El rojo carmín cubría su rostro. Agradecía que la habitación fuera lo suficientemente oscura para solo ver un poco su rostro. Sasuke sonreía.

- Que aburrida eres. - Se quejó. Sonriendo divertido por el rostro de la chica.

Esta le miró calmándose un poco, respirando para evitar su posible desmayo.

Sonrió sintiendo como los labios de su ahora improvisado novio se apoderaban de los suyos.

Se dejó besar, siendo rodeada por los brazos del moreno. Cálido.

- Hablo enserio. - Susurró él. Sonrió. Jodido pervertido, ¿Qué quería hacerle?, no llevaban ni un día y ya quería hacerla toda suya.

Suspiró entre besos. Vaya novio el suyo, estaba segura de que si seguían así no llegaría virgen al matrimonio.

- P-Pervertido. - Susurró roja, avergonzada, divertida. Él sonrió.

- Aburrida. - Contratacó besándola de nuevo.

Esa noche se irían a dormir tarde, tenían muchos besos que darse de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**¡Que tal!, aquí les traigo una nueva idea, la verdad la acabo de escribrir y pues como creo no poder actualizar tampoco este fin de semana esperaba poder hacer algo -.- **

**¿Muy raro?, es un poco tonto pero me gustó la idea del beso ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama -.-**


End file.
